The New Beginning and Ending
by Cheerleader2010
Summary: This is kinda my version of the seventh book. New Characters and new enemys, friends and romances occur as an unlikely group join together with one purpose.I like to keep you guessing about who will hookup with who so you'll have to read it to find out.
1. Thumping Up the Stairs

I wrote this other story and got really into it but when the sixth book came out, I started reading that and got some new ideas for a different story. This is kind of like the seventh book how I would like it, I'm adding a few characters to spice I up though. I LOVE Draco so he's in it a lot but I think that in the real seventh book, he will be a major roll. Hope you like. I'll try to update a lot but I'm in the still in school and I have a lot of homework not to mention Cheerleading and Karate

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_I do not own anything in this story, if I did, I would tell you _**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You should have told me Draco and you would never be in this situation." Snape stood from the dirty kitchen table in number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I though we already went over this." Said Draco, leaning back and rolling his steely gray eyes. "I had to."

" You never _have _to do anything, Draco. Now you have The Dark Lord after you, not to mention his followers and everyone else."

"Nobody but followers were there."

"That's what you think."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snapped Draco "We've had this exact conversation for months now. Don't you think I miss my friends or family! Well I do and if it were up to me I would go join The Dark Lord but instead your keeping me cramped up in this-"

"Malfoy-" Draco jumped at Professor McGonagalls voice. He immediately quieted. She had barely said two words to him all summer and he constantly caught her pursing her lips together, as if restraining from cursing him.

"Go upstairs. Severus and I have some matters to discuss." Draco shot Snape one more evil glare before obeying.

"Be Careful" Called McGonagall over her shoulder. "We have some guests, be sure not to harm them" She added coldly.

Draco looked around as he entered the hallway. There weren't any sounds from anywhere and nothing unusual, at least, nothing too unusual.

He dragged up the stairs and reached the second floor where his room was but quickly stopped and reached for his wand. There was a thumping coming from the stairs where he had just been. He quietly backed into the shadows and waited.

A female figure carrying what looked like a trunk appeared at the top of the stairs and sat down, catching her breath. Draco realized this must the 'guest' and tried to slip deeper into the shadows towards his room.

"Hey!" Draco stopped and turned around slowly, rolling his eyes

"Yes?" He asked

"Do you mind helping? I left my wand in my purse and its still in my trunk."

"Where's your room?" Asked Draco lazily, lifting his wand. She pointed to the room across from his. Soon her trunk was seated at the foot of her bed.

"Thanks" She said. "You must be Draco" She extended her hand "I'm Meghan." He took her hand and shook it, surprised by her grip.

"Why exactly are you here?" Asked Draco, Getting Suspicious.

"To make sure you stay out of trouble."

"_Your _going to try and keep _me _out of trouble?" He hadn't seen her face and could only make out her figure but she looked small and he figured he was her age.

"Don't sound so surprised." He could tell she was smiling. "I'll see you in the morning."

This is just an Intro. Please Review! I wanted to write more but I'm babysitting my sister. 


	2. Bright Red Morning

Got nothing else to do so I figured I might as well write another chapter. Hope you like.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco collapsed into his bed and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know why Meghan was here but knew McGonagall had something to do with it. The harder he thought the more confused he felt until he gave up and slipped into a long, fitful sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Minerva?" Asked Snape, wondering if Minerva understood Draco's ability and yearning to get out of here.

"I am positive. Ms. Blissden was recommended for her ability. She has saved many lives before. I think that she will be able to handle Mr. Malfoy."

"She is only seventeen. Sure, her power may be great but what about her judgement?"

"What are you saying?"

"Just that they are both teenagers and Mr. Malfoy can be very _persuasive_."

"Ms. Blissden will use her better judgement. I have already warned her of Mr. Malfoys condition and 'persuasiveness'."

"I hope your right Minerva."

………………………………………..

Meghan smiled to herself after looking around her new room. It was scary looking, as her best-friend, Rachel would have said. The room had yellowing wallpaper that looked as if it had once seen much better days. An Armoire was situated in the corner. It was a dark wood with handles that looked like claws. She shuddered as she looked at the bed. It was a full size bed with a sagging mattress and thin, dirty looking blanket on top. The pillows were a horrible green color that reminded Meghan of something she had seen in her cousins diaper once.

" This will take some work." She pulled out her wand from her jacket and got to work making the room her own.

…………………………………….

The next morning was quiet, do to the fact that Draco had yet to wake up and Snape, Minerva and Meghan were getting impatient.

"This is ridiculous, Severus." Minerva rolled her eyes. Meghan smiled to herself. "The boy should not be allowed to sleep in this late, He is in serious trouble and should not be worked around."

"I'll go wake him." Volunteered Meghan.

"I'll do it." Snapped Snape.

"No, Severus. We must go meet Moody." McGonagall flicked her wand at herself and in a flash she was in a flowered Muggle dress that looked rather out of place on her. "Meghan can handle it. You know where we'll be if you need anything."

As soon as the door shut behind them, Meghan made her way up to the second floor and knocked on Draco's door. No Answer. She knocked harder and then she heard footsteps from inside.

"What?" Asked Draco from the other side of the door, obviously irritated.

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape just left and wanted me to wake you."

"Who are you?" Asked Draco Before opening the door.

He was slightly taken aback when he opened the door but regained his composure. "Well," He said "I'm hoping that you're my new nanny." He said with a smirk. He looked her over.

She was about 5'5 with long, red, straight hair. Although it wasn't as violent red as the Weasleys, it still shone brightly in the light. Her eyes were a soft brown and she had small facial features and a sprinkle of freckles. Even Draco had to admit she was good looking, _Really _good looking he thought to himself.

"Sorry to dissapoint you." She replied, a smirk of her own across her lips. He was Hot. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help but notice his lean muscles, Steely eyes and white-blonde hair. He looked about six foot but she couldn't be sure, maybe taller. He had pale skin but his cheeks were flushed from sleep.

"You better come downstairs so we can go over a few things."

"Why don't we just stay up here?" He asked, The smirk still stamped across face.

"Why don't I just go ahead and jinx you to get it over with?"

"Feisty, huh?" He smiled.

"Sure, Whatever you say." She playfully ran her finger across his chest. "I'll be downstairs." With that, she turned around and made her way downstairs. _This outta be fun, _ She thought with a smile.

**Please Review but don't be too harsh, I'm not sure my poor old heart could take it…..**


	3. And the Tumbleweeds Blew

So, I've come up with some ideas and they are all very dramatic (If you've read my other story, you know what I'm talking about.) I usually write when I'm home alone because I don't like people reading over my shoulder so I won't update like every day so you'll have to be patient! Hope you like.

Meghan was waiting downstairs and had already finished half her meal before Draco finally made it downstairs, wearing a tight shirt that showed off his chiseled chest. His hair was wet and hanging in his face. She was beginning to regret playing with him earlier but immediately decided that it was a good thing. They were going to be cooped up together for a while, why not make the best of it?

"Where's my food?" He asked, seeming surprised that she hadn't fixed his plate.

"I'm not your maid" She replied, keeping her tone cool.

"Right" He clapped his hands together and pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing?" Draco wasn't allowed to use magic unless it was life and death situation, and this certainly wasn't

"Making my plate." He replied simply. Within seconds Draco had his plate filled with pancakes and bacon. "You ever going tell me why you're here if its not for my viewing pleasure?"

"I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you-"

"You told me that the other night." Draco was getting impatient. "There is nothing you can do that I can't. What do they think I am? A Ba-"

"_If _you would let me finish what I was saying" Snapped Meghan "You would know what is so special about me. So do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

Draco nodded, His mouth full of pancakes.

"I'm an Aura Reader." Draco almost choked on his pancakes.

"You can't be" He began, looking at her as if she was stupid. "They don't exist anymore."

"Yes they do. Both my mother and my father had some of the blood in them, but not enough for them to be able to use it, but when they had me, their blood combined and it became enough."

"If this is a joke, It's a stupid one. Did Snape set you up to this?"

"I'm not joking." Meghan said, Irritation and anger showing. "Either you believe me or you don't but I'm not going anywhere, whether you like it or not."

Draco knew she wasn't kidding by the look on her face and the way it was getting flushed; he thought she looked even better riled up. He let a smirk slip across his face before talking, testing her. "So what can you do exactly?"

"I can read peoples aura and I have this, kind of a sixth sense, of what they're going to do next. Its hard to explain but I can just kind of feel it before it happens."

"Like mind reading?"

"Although that would be cool, no, definitely not. I could feel the effect before it happens. Like when I would spar, Before they even did a stunning spell, I would be able to sense what they were going to do, I just have to look into their eyes."

"Ok, what am I about to do?" Draco drew his wand. Meghan looked him straight in the eye. "Stupefy, or something along the lower level stunning spells."

Draco was taken back. He hadn't expected her to get it right. "Now, if you would mind not testing me for two seconds, I need to ask you a few questions." She leaned back in her chair and smiled.

Draco did the same. "Ask away."

"Professor McGonagall left a few details out about you-"

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine, we'll play 20 questions."

" Make it five and we've got a deal" Draco nodded agreeingly. Meghan began, "Why don't you remember me?"

Draco was confused. He never remembered seeing her before and wondered if she was tricking him. "Is that a joke?"

"No, when I saw you last night I introduced myself to see if you would remember me, and you didn't."

"We've met before?"

"Yeah, I was in Slytherin, one year under you."

Something clicked in Draco's mind and he had a flash of memory from his fifth year at Hogsmeade. "We went on a date towards the end of the year and I-"

"Yeah I know I was there."

"Sorry, I acted like a jackass."

"Yeah, I know. Its never a good idea to hit on other girls when your on a date with one and she's standing next to you." Meghan took out her wand and for a split second Draco wondered if she was going to jinx him or worse but she simply waved her wand and their plates were cleaned. "Your turn."

"Snape and McGonagall sent you here but what for? I know you have to 'keep me out of trouble' but what can I do in this hell hole?"

"You'll find out later, I'm not supposed to tell you until tonight right before it happens so you wont get worked up or anything."

"That's a bunch of shit. If it concerns me-"

"I told you I'll have to tell you tonight, McGonagall said to wait." Draco slumped back into his seat, knowing he had lost and would have to wait. "Now, I think its my turn." She smiled mischievously, "How much do you-"

They were cut off by the front door opening "What the hell-?" Meghan and Draco both drew their wands. "Oh Shit!" Meghan pushed Draco back into the kitchen. "Wait here and don't you move. If you do, you could die, and I mean literally."

Meghan rushed from the kitchen and towards the front door where Remus Lupin, Mad-eye moody, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood.

"What are you doing here?" Hissed Meghan "You're not supposed to be here till tonight and I haven't even told him yet."

"We had a problem and had to bring them early. The muggles-"

"You can tell me later. Just stay here while I go get Draco-"

"Malfoys here?" Asked Harry, his green eyes darting towards the door where Meghan had come out.

"We haven't had a chance to tell them either, we were in a hurry." Replied Lupin, Giving Harry a warning look. "I need to have a talk with these three and-"

The kitchen door opened and Draco stepped into the room.


	4. Emerald and Grey

Sorry it took forever to update, I've been busy and got carried away with my other story. Hope you like!

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Tension filled the air and the emerald green eyes and silver gray ones connected, piercing into eachother.

Mad-eye quickly 'accioed' both boys wands but they didn't even notice. Everyone around the two stayed quiet.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence. "Harry? We need to…" her voice faltered as Harry continued to stare ahead at Draco.

"Draco, come on." Meghan grabbed Draco's arm and pulled, willing him to go back to the Dining Room. He stayed put.

Meghan gave Lupin a nod of her head and soon the two boys were fast asleep on the floor. After levitating Harry to the living room and Draco into the dining room, Ron and Hermione started asking questions.

"Why is he here?"

"They're going to kill eachother."

"Who are you?"

"You were in Slytherin, weren't you?"

"Where's McGonagall?"

"I don't fancy being here when they wake up without their wands."

"SILENCE!" Roared Mad-eye, his eye spinning madly in its socket. "Lets go have a seat and we can talk this over rationally and _one-at-a-time._"

After settling down in the dining room (Quietly setting Draco on the floor), they began to talk.

"Why is he-" Ron nodded his head towards the sleeping Draco "here."

"He needed somewhere safe to stay and this was the only place." Lupin said.

"He's the reason Dumbledore dead." Hermione said quietly.

"You already know the situations surrounding that incident. We don't want to go over it know." Lupin said, looking at the two teenagers.

"Ok, fine." Ron said grudgingly "Who are you then?" He turned his eyes to Meghan who told him who she was, what she could do and why she was here. Thankfully, unlike Draco, they kept their mouths shut.

"You're here to help? How?" Asked Ron, he looked extremely tired and Meghan wondered what had happened with the muggles.

" Undercover work, Fitting pieces together, just about anything you need help with." A moan from the floor made everyone snap their heads to where Draco was laying on the floor. Quickly, Meghan knelt beside him. "He's waking up. I'll go into the living room with Ron and Hermione so you can talk to him alone. I'll tell moody to get in here."

Meghan stood up and signaled for Ron and Hermione to follow her. "Alastor?" Meghan asked, peeking her head into the living room. "Lupin wants you in the Dining room to talk with Draco."

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Almost as soon as the three sat down, Harry began waking up and a minute later, he shot up quicker than a bullet. "Where the hell is Malfoy?" He growled, looking around as if Draco were lurking in one of the dark, dingy corners.

"He's with Mad-eye and Lupin." Hermione said soothingly. "Meghan here has a few things to tell you."

And, for the third time that day, Meghan told him everything he needed to know about her, leaving out only the things McGonagall didn't want them to know yet.

"You're telling me that you're helping the order?" Harry looked a little like he didn't believe her. "You can't be any older than us.

"I'm not but with my powers and a few other things, the order decided that they could use me."

"No offense or anything, but aren't Slytherins kind of untrustworthy?"

"Only if you're a stereo-type." Replied Meghan. A slight tinge of pink erupted on Hermione's cheeks but she said nothing.

"I'll behave myself if you keep that little dirt bag away from me." Harry replied.

Meghan only nodded. "I'll try but you will be living together for a while so I can't guarantee too much." Harry looked up at Meghan and their eyes made contact. She couldn't believe how green they were, she could have got lost in them if Hermione hadn't spoken. "Someone just came in the front door." The four of them jumped up and went to the door to greet their new guest.

All the Weasleys were standing in the entryway. Meghan sighed, knowing she'd have to explain herself once again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

That night after a delicious dinner, cooked by Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione made their way to the second floor to have a talk in Harry's room.

Meghan waited until she heard Harry's door shut before taking a plate of cold food up to Draco's room.

"What?" Draco yanked the door open as Meghan knocked and an uncontrollable smirk played on his lips.

"Here's your food." She thrust the plate into his hands and began to walk away when Draco called to her. "I'm sorry, Will you just talk to me a sec?"

Meghan wanted desperately to tell the perverted pig off but his voice was pleading and she felt a little bit sorry for him. _Who the hell am I kidding _she asked herself _I'm going because he's hott._

"What do you want?"

"To talk"

"About what?" He was sitting on his bed and she was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

"I haven't talked to anyone my age or of the opposite sex in a long time."

"It's only been a few months, and I would have thought you had got enough of Pansy Parkinson to last a lifetime."

"She's nothing, just a good f-"

"Gross! Don't even say it!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I think this is bloody stupid." Ginny said huffily, sitting down next to Harry on his bed. "They should throw him out in the streets for the Death Eaters to find."

"We can't do anything about it" Hermione said sadly. "Meghan made it clear that they needed him."

"What is with her?" Ginny asked snappishly "She's only sixteen or seventeen and she's helping the order? It's a little odd, even if she does have that special power."

"I don't know, I get this weird feeling when I'm around her." Harry said.

"Me too." Agreed Ron.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances.

"She obviously has Veela in her" said Hermione

"It's not _that _kind of feeling" Harry said, blushing slightly "And she doesn't look like a Veela."

"What kind of feeling is it then?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry.

"I don't know" He began, "It just feels like she has known me forever and knows all my secrets."

"No" Said Ron, looking thoughtful "It feels like she has this calming peace about her."

"I told you, she's Veela." Hermione said exasperatedly. "Veela can give off a lot of different auras. She may not be all Veela, but she definitely has some in her. You better be careful."

"Well, I guess if her hair was blond, she would look like a Veela."

0000000000000000000


	5. RAB and Red Faces

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT MURDERER IS HERE?" roared Harry as McGonagall entered Harry's room the following morning.

"Mr. Potter! You will not ever raise your tone to me that way or speak like that in front of me either." Minerva was wearing her wizarding robes and her usual stern expression although her eyes seemed weary and tired. "He was acting under Albus's orders."

"Professor Dumbledore _told _Snape to kill him? Because I was there and Dumbledore never said, 'Severus, kill me" .

"That is enough" snapped McGonagall "Dumbledore knew that if he wasn't killed, Snape and Mr. Malfoy would die." Voices from downstairs floated up to Harry's room and McGonagall shut the door. "Whatever he was showing you, he though you needed to know. He knew that it would come down to him being killed by either Severus or the Dark Lord and you can probably guess who he chose."

"He ran though, why didn't he stay?"

"He had to keep his cover to the Dark Lord up, once again, on Dumbledore's orders. He too refuses to tell me the details saying it was Albus's wishes, but…" Her voice had cracked but was once again stern "I'm the headmistress."

"It's something he wanted me to do on my own, he wouldn't want this to become a group project, and this is how it has to be. Me and Voldemort."

"Potter, your only sixteen-"

"Almost seventeen-"

"Does it really matter? You have no chance right now of defeating-"

"I will if I can finish the task that Dumbledore and I started."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Harry emerged downstairs, Snape was nowhere to be found and Harry was glad. He didn't think that he could ever trust Snape again, not that he ever had anyways….

"Harry, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Hermione inquired as he entered the kitchen.

"Sure." They walked to the study where two years ago (it seemed much longer ago to Harry) Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and the twins had tried to eliminate all the doxies from the curtains.

"What is it?" Harry sat down in the chair and faced Hermione.

"The locket that you and Dumbledore found-" Hermione was cut off

"I though that we decided that as long as it was destroyed, it didn't matter?"

"Its just that I figured out who R.A.B is."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You have absolutely no right to be mad at Harry." Meghan was once again In Draco's room and was staring at him with an evil glare.

"So?"

"What do you mean, 'so'? You tried to kill his favorite teacher."

"I didn't do it did I?"

"I can't believe this, you have absolutely no remorse and you blame Snape for all this?" Draco didn't reply but Meghan got the drift. " I can't believe I ever thought you could change." With that, she stormed out of his room. Leaving a confused and annoyed Draco in her wake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ronald!" Screamed Ginny, bursting into the kitchen and making everyone jump.

"What!" Ron said irritably. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night and didn't feel like being yelled at in the current point in time. He turned to face her and yet out a yell of shock before beginning to laugh.

"I guess Fred and Georges Coloring Facial Cream does work then." Ginny yet out a yowl before lunging at Ron who was quite scared at having a wild looking Red face jumping at you.

"You will pay Weasley!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I was looking at the family tree-"

"I thought Sirius burned it?"

"So did I but when I was in the attic, I found another one." Hermione looked excited and she began talking fast and pacing back and forth along the floor. "It was in a trunk that was covered up. Anyway, I was looking at it and I say a name that made me think, Regulas A. Black. R.A.B." Hermione's eyes were wide and excited. Harry was in shock. Why didn't he think of that.

"It makes sense. Sirius said he was a death eater so he could have found out-"

"There's more." Harry didn't know if he could handle more but he let her continue anyways.

"The summer of out fifth year, we came here and cleaned out that cabinet. The one where Kreacher was trying to take everything." Harry nodded, showing that he knew what she was talking about. "Remember that big locket we found, the one that wouldn't open?"

"Its was one of the Horcruxes." Harry whispered, not believing that he couldn't have remembered. "We have to get it."

"That's the thing, we don't know what happened to it and now that we know about it, we also know that the locket hasn't been destroyed."

"Bloody hell, this is getting more and more complicated."

"We do know one person who might know where it is."

"Who?" Harry grimaced, "Kreacher."

"You called master?" The most disgusting house elf Harry had ever seen appeared before him, going into a deep bow. "The filthy half-blood walk around as if the place is his own, when me mistress…"

Shut up Kreacher, your 'mistress' is dead and her portrait gone. I want you to no longer talk about me or my friends around us or by yourself." Kreacher gave an involuntary squeak as he tried to answer, undoubted trying to say something rude.

"Yes Master" He once again bowed.

"Now, I need you to tell me where the locket is."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I know it was short but I'm kind of tired and out of it (the holidays can do that to you.) I might update soon but I'm not sure, it just depends on if this writers block goes away. **


End file.
